The Only One He Ever Feared (czech)
by wwwhiskas
Summary: Co se stane, když se lord Voldemort setká se Smrtěm? A jak dopadne střet s jediným stvořením, kterého se kdy OPRAVDU bál? Není to tak úplně crossover, ale nenapadlo mě lepší zařazení. HP/Zeměplocha.
1. Problémový klient

VŠECHNY POSTAVY V TOMTO PŘÍBĚHU PATŘÍ TERRYMU PRATCHETTOVI A J. K. ROWLINGOVÉ.

Bylo naprosté ticho.

Tom Raddle pomalu vstal ze země. Připadal si podivně. Byl stále ve Velké síni, ale jako by někdo vypnul všechen zvuk. Kolem něj zuřila doslova bouře hluku a oslav, ale dav jakoby otvíral ústa a nic z nich nevycházelo. Nikdo si ho nevšímal, což bylo ještě podivnější.

Voldemort se podíval na zem a spatřil tam ležet své mrtvé tělo. _Takže se mu to přece jenom podařilo, _pomyslel si. Překvapilo ho, že necítí žádnou zlost. Jen… porážku. Začal se rozhlížet, kam dál.

UCTIVOST, TOME ROJVOLE RADDLE. NEJSPÍŠ HLEDÁTE MĚ, JESTLI SE NEPLETU.

Voldemort sebou trhl ve směru hlasu.

Ani ne pět stop od něj, opíraje se ledabyle o nejbližší sloup, stál přes dva metry vysoký kostlivec v černém plášti. V jedné ruce držel kosu, v druhé přesýpací hodiny.

Nebyly to ale obyčejné přesýpací hodiny. Tyhle měly sedm baněk, položených nad sebou. Šest jich už bylo prasklých. Všechen písek se nacházel v té poslední.

„Jsem mrtev, že?" Nebyla to vlastně otázka, jen suché konstatování.

ANO.

„A vy jste…"

SMRŤ.

„Aha."

Dlouhou chvíli bylo pouze ticho. Pak Smrť opatrně položil prapodivné hodiny na zem a přešel k Voldemortovi.

OBÁVÁM SE, ŽE NYNÍ UŽ JE KONEČNĚ PO VŠEM. KAŽDÝ MUSÍ NĚKDY ZEMŘÍT, PANE RADDLE. VÁŠ ČAS NADEŠEL TEĎ.

Pozvedl kosu, aby přesekl tenkou nit života, stále ještě spojující Voldemorta s tělem. Napřáhl se a…

Tom Raddle ale v poslední chvíli uskočil stranou a ukryl se za blízký balvan.

Sebral čísi na zemi ležící hůlku a namířil ji na Smrtě.

„Avada kedavra!" zařval.

Nic se nestalo.

Voldemort zamrkal.

Podíval se do svých rukou a překvapeně si uvědomil, že v nich nic nedrží. Hůlka stále ještě ležela na podlaze Velké síně.

Kdyby mohl Smrť vypadat pobaveně, bylo by to právě teď.

NEMÁTE HMOTNÉ TĚLO, PANE RADDLE. NEMŮŽETE VZÍT NIC DO RUKY. NEDĚLEJTE TO ZBYTEČNĚ SLOŽITĚJŠÍ. STEJNĚ NEMŮŽETE VYHRÁT.

_To si myslíš ty,_ blesklo napůl šílenému Voldemortovi hlavou. _Tělo, potřebuju někde sehnat tělo…_

Velkou síní proběhl hromadný šok, když se ležící, jako trofej vystavené tělo Toma Raddla začalo probírat k životu. Zdánlivě nadobro poražený Pán zla zkusmo zahýbal prsty, přičemž si neúprosným pohledem přejel celou Velkou síň. Potom seskočil z jakéhosi podstavce, na kterém byl položen a pomalu vstal, oprašujíce si hábit.

Dav ztichl jako jeden muž. Na zem spadlo posledních pár čapek a zůstalo ležet.

Voldemort se narovnal a zhluboka se nadechl. Šlo to velice ztuha. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že všechny životní funkce těla už byly nadobro zastaveny. Tělo se teď sice pohybovalo celkem dobře, ale za týden už mu bude k ničemu. Prozatím ale muselo stačit.

Dopředu se protlačil mírně dezorientovaný Harry Potter. Bylo očividné, že už má nějakých pár sklenek vypito. Voldemorta v tuhle chvíli absolutně nezajímal. S ním si to vyřídí potom.

I když…

Přešel k němu. Sledovala ho stovka mlčenlivých a vystrašených pohledů.

Voldemort k němu napřáhl ruku – davem proběhl jeden hromadný nádech – a vytrhl mu bezovou hůlku z kapsy. Potom se beze slova otočil na podpatku a rozhlédl se po Velké síni. Na krutých bezkrevných rtech se mu objevil šílený úšklebek.

„Tak se ukaž," zaburácel. „Ať tě všichni spatří. Ať jsou všichni do jednoho svědky toho, jak znovu a definitivně porazím svého největšího nepřítele – Smrt! No tak, snad se nebojíš veřejně přiznat, že existuješ, nebo snad ano?" popichoval zdánlivě neviditelného člověka. Kouzelníci se na sebe zmateně obraceli.

Ukázalo se, že předmětem očekávání nebyl tak úplně člověk.

Smrť se s tichým zahřměním zhmotnil před očima několik stovek lidí a sám pro sebe se mumlal tiché kletby. Nemohl proti tomu nic udělat a nebylo mu to po chuti.

Za normálních okolností by sedm stop vysoký kostlivec uprostřed sálu plného kouzelnického lidu vzbudil hotový poprask, vzhledem k předchozím událostem to ovšem dav vzal jako věc na běžném denním pořádku. Jen mu udělal uličku, aby měl volnou cestu.

Smrť se očními důlky vpíjel do mrtvých hadích zorniček Temného pána.

ZAHRÁVÁŠ SI SE ZÁKONY VESMÍRU, zasyčel skrz zuby a pomalu se k němu přesouval. TOHLE SE NĚKOMU NEBUDE LÍBIT A VĚŘ MI, _TOME_ RADDLE, ŽE JÁ JSEM Z NICH TEN NEJMÉNĚ STRAŠNÝ.

Pán zla se šíleně rozchechtal.

„Tobě to ještě nedošlo?" Rozhodil rukama. „Mně nezajímá, komu se to nebude líbit a je mi jedno, _jak_ strašný ten někdo bude. Upřímně řečeno, myslíš si, že _někoho_ bude zajímat, že jsem porušil nějaké zákony, až tady _ty_ nebudeš?" Vycenil zuby. „Protože tě tímto vyzývám na souboj, Smrti!"

Davem se zavlnil tichý šepot, který ale vzápětí utichl.

Smrť si najednou uvědomil, že je úplně sám, v naprosto hmotné podobě a s jedinou zbraní, která mu v tuhle chvíli bude úplně na nic, proti tomu nejmocnějšímu černokněžníkovi, jaký kdy žil. A tak nějak mu došlo, že mu tady jeho nesmrtelnost moc platná nebude. Do úst se mu vtlačila tři slova.

A DO PRDELE.


	2. Bezová hůlka

**Tak, druhá kapitola je tady :D**

VŠECHNY POSTAVY POUŽITÉ V TOMTO PŘÍBĚHU PATŘÍ TERRYMU PRATCHETTOVI A J. K. ROWLINGOVÉ

Voldemortův děsivý škleb se ještě víc rozšířil. Přihlížející kouzelníci a čarodějky se mimoděk rozestoupili a vytvořili tak kolem obou soků jakýsi kruh.

Smrť horečně přemýšlel. Kolikrát si už říkal, že by mu to šlo líp, kdyby měl mozek. _TOHLE NENÍ SPRÁVNĚ. NEMĚLO SE TO STÁT. CO ALE TEĎ?_

Rozhlédl se po přihlížejících. Rozhodně to nevypadalo, že by se někomu chtělo přijít a zakročit.

Vzkypěla v něm zlost, jakou nepocítil už dlouho. Tuhle hru už dál hrát nehodlal. A když už musel – tak rozhodně ne podle _jeho_ pravidel.

Rázně lusknul prsty - znělo to, jako když se zlomí větvička – a zastavil se čas. Tikot hodin ustal. Lidé strnuli uprostřed pohybu. Jediní, kdo v tomhle bezčasí volně dýchali, i když oba jen metaforicky, byli Smrť a Voldemort.

Tom Raddle se přestal usmívat.

„Dobrá. Jak chceš," vyštěkl. „Bude to tedy jen mezi námi dvěma. Upřímně řečeno, možná je to tak lepší."

Protáhl si mrtvé svaly.

Zorničky se mu zúžily.

Náhle bez varování zaútočil. Vyrazil dopředu a zasypal Smrtě kletbami, jednu za druhou. Bezová hůlka v jeho prstech žhnula tou námahou, ale ždímal z ní ještě víc. Stěny Velké síně, zastavené v čase, zářily odlesky světelných paprsků.

A ve středu té bouře stál Smrť, s lebkou nakloněnou na stranu.

A usmíval se.

Po chvíli Voldemort přestal. Kdyby byl živý, nejspíš by těžce oddechoval. Podíval se na bezovou hůlku. Kouřilo se z ní a byla černá jako uhel.

Nechápavě se podíval na postavu v kápi, na které to očividně nezanechalo žádné následky.

„Já… nechápu…"

Smrť se začal smát. Smál se, až se za břicho popadal, jakoby právě teď pochopil, v čem spočívá pointa toho velkého životního vtipu. Hluboký bas otřásal stěnami síně a plnil je mnohonásobnou dunivou ozvěnou. Bylo to děsivé.

Trvalo dlouho, než se Velká síň přestala chvět.

Smrť pomalu přešel k Voldemortovi. Po jeho smíchu nezbylo ani stopy. Modré jiskřičky v očních důlcích se změnily na červené plamínky. Ty nyní propalovaly Toma Raddla skrz naskrz.

JAK SES MOHL OPOVÁŽIT – JAK JSI MOHL BÝT TAK DRZÝ, TAK… HLOUPÝ – A ZAÚTOČIT NA MĚ MOJÍ VLASTNÍ HŮLKOU?! Vytrhl mu zuhelnatělý kousek dřeva z rukou a smutně si ho prohlédl. BEZOVOU HŮLKOU, KTEROU JSEM PŘED TISÍCI LETY VYROBIL PRO STEJNÉHO HLUPÁKA, JAKO JSI TY. Rozdrtil hůlku mezi prsty. A TAKHLE SKONČILA. Počkal, než se všechen popel usadil mezi popraskanými dlažebními kostkami.

Voldemort se chvíli nezmohl na slovo. Všechna kuráž, kterou před chvílí měl, vyprchala do nicoty.

„Dobrá," řekl. „Vyhrál jsi."

Smrť se ušklíbl. ALE ALE, CHLAPEČKA HRA PŘESTALA BAVIT? A PROČPAK? PROTOŽE PŘESTAL VYHRÁVAT? VYZVAL JSI MĚ NA SOUBOJ, TOME RADDLE. A TEN JEŠTĚ ANI ZDALEKA NESKONČIL.


End file.
